Such folding tables can be folded up in a very short amount of time and stored in a space-saving manner. To secure the table leg in the folded position, usually a support, which is held on the table leg so that it can be pivoted about a joint at a first end, and in the unfolded position of the table leg is secured on the table top with a second end opposite the first end. The connection between the strut and the table top is usually sufficiently stable, but it often has a slight play, so that some wobbling of the table in the upright position cannot be completely prevented. To secure the struts on the table top in the unfolded condition of the table leg, for example, a snap closure is provided that must be opened in order to fold up the table. However, this often results in jamming, which prevents the table from being folded up.
DE 39 16 347 A1 describes a folding table with a table top and hinged legs, wherein a strip-shaped anchoring element is connected by hinge to the legs, whose free ends are designed so that the legs can be locked in place by inserting the free ends into fittings beneath the table top to create a friction-locking connection.
DE 39 16 347 A1 describes a folding table having a fastening device on a vertical component, wherein, when unfolding the table top, a supporting strut is automatically lockable on a latching device on the underside of the table top, and the latching device is releasable by means of a hand lever.